The Storm In The Cracks
The Storm In The Cracks is the third episode of the first series Time Travellers. It aired on July 2nd, 2016. Plot SpongeBob and the newly acquainted Richard Field magically come to the future year of 200200 on the Game Station as the Earth is rebuilding before finding out that someone is against the rebuilding Earth. Transcript Note: The episode was originally published on the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki before being rewritten for Fanfiction.net, this transcript is the Fanfiction.net version. The pre-credits shows footage from the Doctor Who episodes, The Long Game; Bad Wolf and The Parting Of The Ways. The titles begin and then a caption appears after the titles saying '200,200.' The Tardis materializes on Floor 31. The Doctor, of course comes out of course of the Tardis, followed by Richard and SpongeBob. "This is very familiar. I think I've been to this place before." The Doctor says, trying to remember. "It really doesn't matter. It's still cool in it's own right." SpongeBob disagrees with him. "A spaceship, that is cool. Much better than going to see the end of the '66 World Cup. Even though I would have still been a better person to keep my height and length to wait for it." Richard comments. "No, but... this is a very familiar spaceship." The Doctor reminds himself yet again as he turns around and sees the massive logo of Floor 31. "Oh, now I get it. What year is it?" He runs forwards to the floor computer that shows the year as 200, 200. "Ah. Another 100 years have passed." "Doctor, you're now not making sense. Considering me." Richard tells him as he sits down on a seat that has been left. "This is spacestation both named Satellite Five and the Game Station. I came here around 200 years ago when they were broadcasting the general news, to you and me like BBC One and their BBC News. There was an alien called the Jagraffess and I destroyed it but this destroyed the news part of Satellite Five and then they played Game shows, again being the equivalent to Bravo and The Crystal Maze but thanks to an invasion around 100 years ago - the Game Station would have closed overnight but someone has been keeping it here. For something over than television." The Doctor explains to him. Outside of the Game Station is a completely different spaceship near it. "Right, we need to analyses the threat this time with the technology with the broadcast signal from... Floor 500!" The Doctor says as he finds the nearby lift and sonics the controls to let them travel up to Floor 500 with SpongeBob and Richard. They wait until they arrive at 500. It's empty and no one is working at the terminals which was the difference in The Parting Of The Ways. "So, the terminals aren't working since whenever. But why leave them like this?" SpongeBob inquires. "Well... As I gather, someone else may be using the station as a receiver." The Doctor says as he uses the sonic screwdriver to boost the damper signal blocking the real enemy. "No. They cannot be... It's the Sontarans." The Doctor links up a video-link with the Sontaran spaceship. Ala, like in The Poison Sky. "Which Sontaran fleet I am addressing to?" The general lifts his helmet visor to address one of the Sontaran's greatest enemies. "I am General Scholt of the Twelfth Sontaran Battle Fleet. Our race has heard the most about your victories against our race." General Scholt says. "What's you favorite? ATMOS? No, sorry. Got carried away there. What are you doing in the year 200.200? That is ages away from the 'present day' of the Earth that you know of in your invasions." The Doctor answers them. "The war with our main enemy, the Rutans had to be completed before we could invade the planet since the age of 2009AD. We tried an attempt in the year 2150AD but the planet was deflecting our weapons." General Scholt explains the complications of their plans. "Daleks." The Doctor whispers. "As the war had finished long after. We used the space-station that you are located on, 100 years after the previous invasion." Scholt continues. "Daleks, again." The Doctor whispers again. "We plan to kill the rest of the surviving human beings living on the planet to restore it as another planet for the Sontaran race to reproduce and fight off our other foes, the Daleks and of course, you. Doctor." Scholt finishes up his explanation. The screen is turned off and the Doctor turns to his companions. "So, the Sontarans want to use the Earth for that, but there's loads of other planets by now they can use. I'll have to stop them." The Doctor says as he stands up as he starts to walk back to the lift, not caring about anything else on a whim of his mind. SpongeBob and Richard miss the first lift as they wait for the second lift to come for them. The Doctor goes back to the Tardis, hangs his coat on a piece of coral as he gets something from the inter-bowels of the Tardis console. He sets the Tardis going as SpongeBob and Richard see him leave, for the third time. "I hate it when he does that." SpongeBob says. "Suppose he won't come back?" Richard inquires. "He's the Doctor, he always does." SpongeBob says. "No, but. Suppose he doesn't - what will we do without him?" Richard asks him again, but in a different sort of manner. "That's the disappointment of it, once he's gone. That's it..." SpongeBob answers him. The Doctor gathers his thoughts inside of his lonely time travelling ship as he reaches the Sontaran battle fleet. He grabs his weapon out of the Tardis. "So, the coward reveals his rather true self. Doctor: I have a weapon here, and I'm not afraid to use it." Scholt tells him as the Doctor cocks the weapon in his hands, letting it ready for any attack. "The user of no weapons holds one in his hands and tries to become a different form." He pulls the trigger as it releases a gateway to the Time Vortex in their presence. The Doctor returns to the Floor where Richard and SpongeBob lie and gets them back inside of the Tardis. SpongeBob and Richard go somewhere where the Doctor cannot hear them. "You suppose the Doctor has been killing people than saving himself, it looks like he wants to destroy them and us." SpongeBob says. "True. The Sontareuns didn't deserve it." The Doctor tells him. "But he knew them well. Must be a revenge story for him." The episode ends as the Doctor looks at the screen on his Tardis console, scanning Richard as it strikes positive, then negative and then loops the two possibilities. Trivia These trivia were written in the first-person for an author's note at the end of the FanFiction.net version, these are canon. *For the sake of people not knowing how many travels SpongeBob and Richard have done. It's 5 for SpongeBob. 4 for Richard. *Both Dalek references were supplied by me. *This story was always going to be the one before the two parter, but in one version, it was going to be in the later half when Patrick joined along. But it didn't make sense.